To Find Love Again
by Simply Chic
Summary: EVERYONE IS CRAZY AND OUT OF CHARACTER...RYOUGAXUKYO! WEE ROMANCE COMEDY ADVENTURE YOU NAME IT WE GOT IT
1. Unexpected Arrival

To Find Love Again

HEYA ALL GUESS WHAT EVERYONE IS OUT OF CHARACTER! BUT ITS MY FIC SO I CAN

DO WHATEVER THE HECK I WANT HEHE. . .

It was raining hard that one night at nerima. Miss Ukyo Kuonji was walking on the streets back home to her restaurant. She was soaking wet, and the dye from her red dress was running down her legs like blood. She had no jacket on just a little red purse and her red, thin strapped dress. Tears streamed down her face, but you couldn't tell as it mixed in with rain. She was freezing but she didn't shiver. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. It was finally over. Ranma had chosen Akane. They had gotten married earlier in the day and now Ukyo was left alone to walk home from the reception and the party in the pouring rain. Her stomach twisted and turned over and over and over again. She felt like just fading away. She looked up finally to see that she was in front of her restaurant and she, for the first time that day, actually felt some happiness. She walked in through the front of Ucchan's. "Ukyo are you alright? My god your soaking wet here lemme go get some dry clothes and tea for you. . ." Konatsu said as Ukyo stood at the doorway dripping all over the floor. "Thanks Konatsu. Your truly a great friend" ukyo said. Konatsu nodded and went to Ukyo's room. Ukyo lightly touched her throat. Her own voice seemed foreign to her. It sounded as though it was missing something. And she knew it was because the thing she lost was her love. Her Love for Ranma. She slowly walked to the back of the restaurant and up the stairs to her room. As she entered she saw Konatsu getting a pile of clothes. As he turned he was a little startled to see Ukyo. He just nodded to her again and held out her clothes. Ukyo accepted them and then went to the bathroom. The hot water felt good on Ukyo's body. The cold from the rain outside had frozen her skin and bones. The water started to thaw her out and Ukyo let out a sigh of relief. She then got out of her bath dried off, and put on her clothes. She then went back downstairs and saw that konatsu had started to make a cup of hot tea for her. "listen Ukyo I truly am sorry about the whole Ranma thing. You must be very hurt. I knew that you had great feelings for him.but dont worry things will get better" Konatsu said dully. "Konatsu be quiet. I am grateful you care for me but please don't speak about Ranma. You'll never understand the pain I went through today." Ukyo said in almost a whisper. Konatsu glanced at her sternly. "I'll never know? Are you insane Ukyo? What do you think I go through every single day of my being. I have such feelings for you. And every single day I get rejected. Ukyo if anything you will never understand. You CANT force someone to feel things about you and I would know from first hand experience." Konatsu replied firmly. Ukyo was shocked. But instead of arguing back she just sat at the stool by the counter and sipped on her tea. Then they both heard a tap on the door. "Why who could that be this late?" Konatsu said as he opened the door. Just then a squealing little black piglet came dashing into Ucchan's. "what the heck? Hey aren't you Akane's little black pig,

chan?" Ukyo said as she picked up the soaking wet piggy. "Awww poor thing. You must be freezing. C'mon sugar lets get you into a bath" Ukyo said as she held

chan close to her chest. " Awww

chan why do you have that look on your face? You look scared. Hey this looks like Ryoga's bandana. How did you get that you lil' piggy" Ukyo said to

chan as she walked towards the bathroom. Suddenly Ukyo turned back around and said to konatsu, "I'm sorry about my behavior konatsu. I know you didn't mean anything ill-willed. You're a true friend and im sorry." Ukyo then spun back around and ran up to the bathroom. "Sqquuuueeeeeeell!Oink oink bweee bweee Squeal!"

chan was making quite a racket as ukyo tried to lower him into the hot bathtub. " whats wrong

chan?" Ukyo said. Then

chan leaped out of her hands and ran directly across the hallway and into her room. "oh god sugar what do you think your doing?" Ukyo walked into her room only to find

chan sitting on a picture. She lifted the picture and saw it to be a picture of Ryoga that she had taken a long while ago when they had went to the cursed tunnel of lost love. 'how could I ever forget that day?me shampoo and ryoga all plotting to separate ranma and akane. God everyone was there and everyone was paired up. It was fun kind of Scheming with ryoga.' Ukyo thought as she gazed at the picture. "BWEEEE" 

chan squealed as he kept on pointing at Ryoga with his nose. "Yup that's Ryoga. . .Now time for your bath" Ukyo said as she grabbed the piglet again. "BWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

chan squealed. Then Ukyo finally just tossed him into the hot water. The squeal then turned into a yell as

chan turned into Ryoga. It took a second for the shock to settle in until Ukyo finally yelled, "AAAAHHHHH RYOGA YOU HENTAI PERVERT!OMIGOD!" Ukyo then ran out of the room. Ryoga got out of the bathtub just as quick as he'd been tossed in and dried off and wrapped the towel around him then set off to find his things and most importantly, to find Ukyo. 'o man ukyo is going to hate me now that she knows my secret. Stupid Jesenkyo curse' ryoga thought. Of course he got lost in the hallway but finally made his was to ukyo shop and right outside the door was his things. 'good right where I left them.' Ryoga thought as he quickly brought in his things and changed. Then ryoga tried to go and find ukyo. Again he got lost along the way but finally made it into her bedroom where he found her sitting at the window. "U-u-kyo?" he stammered." WHAT?" she yelled back. "im sorry ukyo but I tried to tell you." Ryoga said as he picked up the picture of him still laying on the floor. Ukyo sighed." Yea I suppose….I dunno im to heartbroken to be mad at you Ryoga." Ukyo kept looking out the window. "Ohh your heartbroken about the wedding too huh?" Ryoga said as he clumsily went to go sit by her. Then he noticed the tears trickling down her face. "Don't worry about it. So am I. And I mean I was seriously in love with akane. like for reals." Ryoga said as he patted ukyo on the back. "Ryoga you Jackass. Are you telling me that I wasn't really in love with ranma?" ukyo smacked his chest. "Cuz I was ryoga I did too love ranma. God how I loved him. I loved him more than anything." Ukyo burst out tears going all down her face. She kept on hitting ryoga's chest, until finally she just collapsed on him. Ryoga didn't know what to do so he just gently put his arms around her and said don't worry about it ukyo. Everything will be just fine in the end. Don't worry." Ukyo clutched onto ryoga tightly and sobbed into his chest. Finally when her sobbing quietly subsided to a few sniffles. She looked up at ryoga. Ryoga looked down on her and wiped the remaining tears away. "Thank you Ryoga. Thank you soo much. . ." and then ukyo hugged him tightly. "its no problem Ukyo really." And with that they both stood up. "here you must be hungry. Lets go downstairs and ill make you something to eat alright sugar." Ryoga just nodded and smiled as they both walked downstairs.

Ukyo plopped two wads of okonomiyaki dough on her grill. she lovingly and carefully added spices and meats and all of her secret sauces and ingredients that make her okonomiyakis so much beter than everyone else's. "So sugar, im guessing akane doesnt know about your little secret does she" Ukyo said not even looking up from her grill. "yeah she doesnt and i dont know if i am ever going to tell her." ryoga replied. "well shes gonna find out someday" Ukyo said as she flipped the okonomiyakis over so the other side would cook. "Im guessing no pork in your okonomiyaki right hun"Ukyo said with a slight giggle. "i dont really care but yea i guess" Ryoga said as ukyo handed him a plate with a non pork oknomiyaki on it.The rain beat hard againt the walls of Ucchan's. "wow it sounds like a real storm" Ryoga said as he glanced towards the door. "Yeah i guess you wont be leaving tonight eh hun" Ukyo said as she laughed nervously. "well i suppose not"ryoga said as he too nervously laughed. For the next hour and a half Ryoga and Ukyo nibbled slowly on their okonomiyakis and got to know eachother like never before."Well ryoga what are you planning to do now that akane and ranchan are. . . . " ukyo's voice trailed off as she started to have flashbacks of the wedding.Her eyes darkened."Ummm well actually i was going to probably leave here. Leave this town leave all the. . . ." ukyo looked at him "the bad memories" ukyo questioned. "exactly" ryoga said. They were both quiet. Finally ukyo said"doesnt it get lonely going on trips like that and never having anyone to talk to?i mean most the time you dont even have a destination right" ryoga thought for a while and finally answere and said "yeah it does get pretty lonely i never have anyone to talk to except for well myself and yea that isnt to fun." ryoga said with a slight chuckle. "Ryoga! why dont you let me go with you when you leave Nerima! i mean i dont want to stay here either this place is flled with bad memories and i mean i want to leave too" ukyo said with a lift in her voice. ryoga looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you sure Ukyo? if we travel you have to understand that it isnt going to be too fun.I mean it'll be hard work and we go through all sorts of wheather. Traveling the way i do isnt a picnic." Ryoga glance at ukyo. "I dont care Ryoga. Im a martial artist too i can handle it" Ukyo said with determination. Ryoga glanced at ukyo's face and for the first time noticed how truly pretty Ukyo was 'wow shes really quite pretty, maybe it really would be fun to travel with her' ryoga thought and finally answered "aww alright why not" ryoga said as he shrugged his shoulders."AAIIIEEEE!RYOGA THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN YOU WONT REGRET THIS"ukyo squealed happily as she jumped and hugged ryoga. Ukyo looked up at Ryoga and for the first time noticed how good looking ryoga was 'wow ryoga is actually pretty cute.quite handsome,maybe it really will be fun to travel with him' ukyo thought as she pulled her arms back. "well better get to bed!we have alot to do and plan out" ukyo said with a big smile. "where do i sleep" ryoga glanced at Ukyo. "Well if your not to much of a Hentai you can sleep in my room. i never had guests so i didnt really clean the guestroom and i started to store stuff in there and i know for a fact konatsu isnt prepared to let you sleep in his room" ukyo said as she started to head for her room. "follow me" but as ukyo turned around Ryoga was no where to be found. 'what the hell where did he go?' Ukyo thought as she ventured back down the hall. " ukyo?ukyo where are you" she finally heard ryogas voice. "did you just get lost in my hall ryoga" ukyo said as she grabbed Ryogas hand and dragged him into her room. "S-s-ssorry i get lost alot" ryoga apologized hastily. "yeah i figured that already hun" Ukyo said as she took out her futon. "here's a futon for you to sleep on too" Ukyo said as she puled out another spare futon.Ryoga nodded his head at ukyo. "well ryoga you change into whatever it is you wear and i'll go to the bathroom to change." ukyo said as she picked up her sleeping outfit and headed towards the bathroom. Ryoga hastily took of his shirt and put on a spare pair of the black pants he usually wore and then sat down on his futon to wait for ukyo.Ukyo finally came back to the room in a black boxer and a white wife beater. She blushed when she saw ryoga without his shirt on. She slid underneath her covers and propped herself up on her elbows to look at ryoga. "well umm goodnight Ukyo" Ryoga said as he slid underneath his covers.After a couple minutes ukyo said in a shaky voice " ryoga would you mind sleeping with me in my futon tonight" ryoga bolted upright and said "WHAT?WHY" then he looked at ukyo's face. Her face had a long streams of tears all over. 'awww man shes crying. . .god im gonna regret this' ryoga thought as he got out of his futon and carefully slid in to ukyo's. "Ooohh thank you so much Ryoga. its just after the wedding and everything i just dont want to sleep alone i just need someone to be with me." ukyo sobbed and then proceeded to tell about her every thought and feeling for ranma. And then ryoga too slowly poured out his heart about how he felt about akane. By the time the duo fell into a calm and silent sleep,ukyo was peacefully resting her head on ryoga's chest and he had both his arms around her. Ukyo liked the feel of ryoga.the feel of his skin which was surprisingly a lot more softer and silkier than she had imagined. he smelled of sweat. in a good way, the scent reminded ukyo of a real man and a man to her meant protection and safety. and that is what ukyo felt when she rested her head on ryoga wide tanned muscular chest, and when she had his big muscular arms wrapped around her.She was soo warm,so comforted.

in the morning, when ukyo woke up, she was a little startled to see that ryoga still had his arms wrapped around her. Morning sunlight poured into her room from the window.She carefully eased herself from Ryoga's strong clutch and slipped into her normal clothing."Ryoga you jackass wake up" she whispered in his ear as she shook him lightly. Ryoga started to stir and finally opened his eyes."What the HELL" ryoga half yelled. Then he looked at ukyo and said "oh yea sorry about that i forgot who you were for a second" as he stretched. Ukyo smacked him and said "Ryoga ur such a jack ass at times." She smiled playfully and proceeded downstairs to make some breakfast. When she was finished making her okonomiyaki breakfast, she walked back upstairs in search for ryoga. She found him wondering inside the bathroom. "aahh here you are you silly." she grabbed ryoga and dragged him downstairs to eat. "alright thanks Ukyo" Ryoga said ecstatically when he saw the steaming, piping hott okonomiyakis sitting on a plate for him and Ukyo."awww no problem sugar!im glad you like it." Ukyo said happily.They both sat down nd ate their meals.When the finished and Ryoga was helping ukyo wash the plates and get the shoppe ready, Konatsu came downstairs. "Oooh Ukyo i see you've gotten up early today you see. . . . " but konatsu didnt finish his sentence when he saw Ryoga. "oh im sorry i wasnt aware that we had a customer." Konatsu said harshly in a voice that didnt sound like his. Ukyo glanced nervously at Ryoga for help. he just nodded at her. "Uuummm well you see konatsu im leaving. . . WITH Ryoga. . . " Ukyo said slowly allowing time for the information to sink in.


	2. Going, Going, GONE

To Find Love Again Chap 2: Unexpected Departure

Konatsu's eyes widened at the news of Ukyo's leaving. Ryoga sat quietly and Ukyo braced herself for whatever

it is the konatsu's next move will be. Konatsu slumped slightly and looked earnestly at Ukyo, " If this is what you wish,

do you need any help packing?" Ukyo's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled genuinely as she enfolded Konatsu

in her arms. Ryoga nodded to himself as he took another bite of his okonomiyaki. ' Wow now this is gonna be an

interesting trip' Ryoga thought to himself as he watched Ukyo race upstairs to her room. 'So much to pack, but i know

i cant bring it all, now really what do i NEED?' Ukyo thought as she sorted through her possessions, tossing what she

felt as important in her backpack. In went a pair of her signature outfit, three pairs of the loose baggy black pants that were

considered high fashion in nerima, or atleast by ranma and ryoga, three tanktops in white,black and yellow, some of her

undergarments, as well as some ribbons to tie up her hair. Ukyo continued to pack going through her few belongings and

packing the necessities. As Ukyo opened one of her drawers she came upon an old picture of her and Ran-Chan. She was

smiling and So was Ranma, he had put and arm around her and you could see the blush in Ukyo's cheeks, and for once she

looked truly feminine and happy. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she took the photo and put it face side down ontop of her

dresser. Exhaling once more, Ukyo proceeded to lift and old wooden box out of the drawer.The box contained all of Ukyo's

delicate and most prized possessions. She looked in the box and carefully went over its contents, a pair of dangling diamond

earrings, a pearl necklace, an emerald bracelet, a necklace with a single diamond pendant hanging from it, and two rings,

one platinum with two diamonds and a sapphire, and one gold with a ruby and diamonds. Ukyo touched every piece of

jewelry, her collection was infinitely smaller than that of the other girls of Nerima such as Shampoo, or The Tendo Sisters.

She left the box open and dug deeper into her drawers to find a smaller box. This smaller box was her savings that she had

kept and stashed away over the years. She collected both the paper money and coins from the box and laid them in the

wooden box full of her jewelry. 'I wonder if its smart to keep all my valuables in one box, but i know if i dont i will definately

loose it someway' Ukyo thought as she put her savings in the box. She then tucked the box away in her backpack. Looking

through the last of hr items she just packed her last two shirts and pants along with her toothbrush and comb. 'Well i hope thats

everything' Ukyo thought as she strapped her sleeping back ontop of her pack. She went to the supply room behind her kitchen

and also grabbed one pot and one pan. She then went to her shoppe to find Ryoga packed and ready to go. Ukyo had just put her

pack down to strap on her spatulas when she heard the door to her shoppe creak open. She, Ryoga and Konatsu turned sharply

to see none other than the newly wed Ranma and Akane Saotome. Tears welled up in Ukyo's eyes but she blinked them away.

"Heyy Ucchan! Thought maybe Akane and I could grab some breakfast, maybe your okonomiyaki special." Ranma smiled

unknowingly before noticing that Ukyo had a backpack at her feet. Looking over he noticed the somber look on Ryoga and

Konatsu's face, something was wrong. "Sorry Ran-ch. . .Ranma i can't make you breakfast. I'm leaving with Ryoga in a couple

minutes and i wanna make sure i have everything ready, Konatsu i'm sure would be more that delighted to serve you." Ranma

winced at the sound of Ukyo saying his real name. He was so used to the playful petname "Ran-chan" that his actual name

sounded foreign coming from Ukyo. "What do you mean your leaving? You can't just pick up and go! I mean God where are you

going? Especially with Ryoga! We all know his sense of direction is no better than that of a dead cow! Face it your better off

just staying here, where you belong." Ranma half-yelled at her. Ukyo's face god red as she steamed in anger to herself. She

took a deep breath before saying "Listen Ranma, you don't control me, you don't tell me where i go or whom i go with, at one

point, after you said all that i would drop everything and listen to you, but not anymore! I'm my own person Ranma and i can

determine for myself where i go and what i do." Ukyo slung her pack onto her back, "I'm Leaving Ranma, all the times we've had

were great, we have tons of memories together, but now im gonna go have my own memories, my own adventures, and im

gonna go with Ryoga to see the rest of the world that i havent seen yet." Ukyo turned away, blinking back more tears. Ranma

stood speechless, and Akane, who hadn't said a word, stood with a shocked expression on her face. Ukyo walked through

the door of her shoppe and Ryoga followed her swiftly, not even lifting his head once to glance at Ranma or Akane, Konatsu

followed.

Outside, Ukyo stared at her shoppe sign. "Listen Konatsu, this is very important, the shoppe is yours now, and i want you to

take good care of it for me ok? So when i come back,if i do, i still have my Okonomiyaki shoppe to come back to." She looked up

with tears in her eyes, letting them flow freely. "And also, take care of my stuff, i might have forgotten something, if i have i will mail

you from wherever we and send for it ok?" And for the first time ever, Konatsu stood tall and proud, more masculine then

Ukyo had ever seen. "Don't worry Ukyo, everything will be here when you get back, just the same as ever, i promise that to you."

Ukyo hugged konatsu one last time. She looked one last time at Ranma and Akane, standing at the door to her resteraunt, holding

hands. "When will you be back? atleast." Ranma asked. "I don't know if i am" Ukyo said. "Take good care of her Ryoga, or i'll beat

the crap outta you" Ranma threatened. Ryoga scoffed "Don't worry about it Ranma, She can take care of herself" Ryoga sneaked a

smile to Ukyo and started to walk down the road. Ukyo followed contently and Konatsu waved them off only momentarily, then

made his way back inside.

"Wow Ukyo, that was a pretty powerful speech back there, i think i saw Saotome crack a tear or two." Ryoga commented to her, when

they were out of sight from her shoppe and residence. " Hey it was the truth sugar, he needed to hear it too." Ukyo let out a long sigh,

her thought was again re-focused on Ranma. " oh and thanks for saying i can take care of myself, i like to know that atleast you dont

think i'm a baby." Ukyo added. Ryoga let out a small laugh, "No Problem, Ranma needs to know that people can still survive without

him protecting them." Ryoga laughed again. "So where we off to Ryoga?" Ukyo asked as they got onto the main road and out of the

town of Nerima. "Well, ummm i dunno, where would you like to go?" Ryoga looked questioningly at Ukyo. "Hmmmmm" Ukyo thought

"Well how does this sound sugar, we can go to Jusenkyo and toss you into another spring to reverse that curse of yours?" Ukyo

said with a smile. Ryoga turned fast to look at her, "Are you serious? You'll actually go with me, or well take me since i have to

direction, to Jusenkyo?" Ryoga looked hopefully at Ukyo. "Why of course i will honey! isn't that the point of this whole shindig to go

on an adventure and have a good time?" Ukyo retorted. "Well yeah i suppose, it's just that no one, who know atleast, about my

curse never offered to help me." Ryoga looked down, "Thanks Ukyo" Ukyo walked up closer to Ryoga, "There's no need to thank me just

yet silly, we havent gotten there yet." Ryoga smiled again and continued to walk forward, making sure not to ever have Ukyo out of his

sight, getting lost right now would be the most inconvienient thing. Ukyo was walking and whistling looking at the road ahead when she

noticed that Ryoga's Footfalls were becoming fainter and fainter, she turner her head and saw that Ryoga was straying away from her,

starting to walk partially in the grass and forest that started on the side of the road. "Where in the world are you going?" Ukyo exclaimed

as she ran up and caught Ryoga by the hand. Ryoga turned sharply, "oh there you are" he said. "Listen sugar, you can't be strayin' away

like that, were travelin' together." Ukyo threaded her fingers through Ryoga's and tugged him to the road. "C'mon this way sugar" Ukyo signaled.

Ryoga blushed at Ukyo's hand intertwined with his. 'this is completely necessary, this is the only way i'll stick with her' Ryoga thought as he

walked side-by-side hand-in-hand with Ukyo. Ukyo blushed as well after looking down and seeing Ryoga's hand hold firmly to hers. She looked

up at Ryoga, his face seemed highly concentrated. 'Wow he isn't even half bad, sort of handsome actually.' Ukyo said to herself, she then shook

the thought out of her head. 'No i cant be thinking this now, I dont want Ryoga and I To end up like Ranma and I' Ukyo reasoned with herself.

They walked for another 2 hours in complete silence, each having their own thoughts to contemplate. As they walked they came upon a brightly

decorated sign that read "Sterling City- 15 miles". "Ok, we'll stop there, get a map and some food supplies and such and maybe stay somewhere

cheap, then head out in the direction of Jusenkyo in the morning ok?" Ukyo looked at Ryoga who nodded and replied "yeah, im starting to get

hungary again, good thing that city is only 15 miles away." Ryoga smiled at Ukyo and the two continued walking. As they walked, Ukyo

noticed Ryoga's hand tug away every now and then. ' Wow i guess its really not Ryoga's fault, It's as if he's being pulled her and there and has

no control over it.' Ukyo puzzled over this for just a moment more before noticing another sign Exclaiming that Sterling City was only 10 miles more.

The sun had just begun to set when Ukyo and Ryoga entered Sterling City. Ukyo, eager to get a room and food, tugged Ryoga into the nearest

convienient store. "What are we getting Ukyo?" Ryoga asked as she let go of his hand to pick up a basket. She held the basket in one hand, as

she again encased Ryoga's hand in hers. "Well we'll need a map, eggs, rice, maybe some sausage, just things here in there and maybe some

ingredients to make okonomiyaki and other stuff." Ukyo went up and down through the 4 isles of the convienient store. letting go of Ryoga's hand

only to grab something off the shelf and place it in the basket. She brought the basket to the register and started to take out her wallet, when out

nowhere, Ryoga dug in his pocket and pulled out a couple crumpled bills. The cashier looked at the bills in distaste, but none the less accepted

them and handed Ryoga the two bags of groceries. Ukyo took one from his hands and with her empty hand held onto his hand. "Ryoga why did

you pay for those? I could have taken care of it!" Ukyo said once they started to walk down the main street of the busy bustling city. The sun

had set and the first early stars began to twinkle. "Because i can pay for it, when i left home my parents left me a lot of money, and i make money

here and there when i can, doing odd little jobs or just work." Ryoga said reminicently. Ukyo smiled at him "Well thank you for that sugar, it was

very sweet of you." Ukyo steered them into the direction of a small, mediocre motel, wedged between two skyscrapers. They walked into the

sparsely decorated lobby and marched up to the front desk. "Hi what's your cheapest room?" Ukyo asked the blonde receptionist. "We got a

room for 50 dollars, only one bed." the receptionist adjusted her glasses and peered over the front desk counter and Ukyo and Ryogas clutched

hands, "Which won't be a problem for you two" the receptionist said again while turning to the computer on the desk. Ukyo blushed and said

simply "We'll take it". "It's Room 15 on the right in the hall to your left." The Receptionist took a key from the drawer then looked up at Ukyo

and Ryoga with their hands full. "I'll escort you to your room." She said as she got up abruptly and walked briskly down the hall. She opened

the door, set the key on the bed and walked out of the room without another word. Ukyo flipped the lightswitch on and closed the door behind

her and Ryoga. She set down the groceries and looked around the room. Like the Lobby, it was sparsely decorated and the single bed was

puny and small. "God i'm starved!" Ukyo said a-loud as she took out two instant noodles from the bag. "So am i" Ryoga replied as he laid on

the bed. Ukyo walked toward the bathroom, where there was a small coffee maker. She used it to heat up some water and poured the water

into the styrofoam cups, one for her one for ryoga. She walked back into the bedroom, sat on the bed and handed Ryoga his noodles. "Thanks

Ukyo" Ryoga said as he slurped up some noodles. Ukyo smiled. They ate quickly. Ryoga tossed his cup away and went into the bathroom.

Ukyo looked at her pack. She grabbed a loose fitting tank top and some boxers to sleep in from her bag and changed quickly. She pulled

the ribbon from her hair, letting it fall around her face hap hazardly. She ran her hand through it, tugging lightly at all the knots. Ryoga came out

of the bathroom with his shirt off and the signature loose fitting black pants. Ukyo turned red around her nose and cheeks at the sight of

Ryoga. He had a nicely toned and sculpted upper body, probably from all the fighting and training he does thought ukyo. Ryoga blushed as well

at the sight of Ukyo. Her white tank top fit loosely over her body and her breasts were the most exposed he had ever seen them. Her boxers fit

perfect around her hips and buns. For a minute the two just looked eachother over taking in the sight of the two of them in a hotel room, half

naked. Finally Ryoga looked down and said quietly "Errmm, i can sleep on the floor if you like." Ukyo, who was sitting on the bed, leaned forward

towards Ryoga, "Sugar don't be silly now, i'm sure we can handle sleeping toget.. err in the same bed, again" Ukyo said the last part quitely. Ryoga

walked to the other side of the bed and slid slowly under the covers, Ukyo did the same. Ryoga turned off the light by the bed and pulled the covers

up more. They lay facing eachother. Moonlight filtered into the room through the crack in the curtains. Ryoga could see the blush on Ukyo's cheeks.

And for the first time, Ryoga felt his heart skip a beat, not like when he was with Akane, it was a different feeling. Ukyo looked different in that light

she was more feminine, more beautiful then Ryoga had ever seen. Ukyo was thinking the same thing. She thought of how handsome Ryoga looked,

his bandana out of his hair, his little fang showing when he smiled. She scooted in a little closer to him, goosebumps running up and down her

legs. Ryoga blinked and turned a warm shade of pink. Ukyo smiled and closed her eyes, comfortably warm, the feel of Ryoga's body heat so close to

her. Ryoga watched as Ukyo slipped in and out of sleep, every now and then snapping her eyes open and looking at him before falling asleep again.

Ukyo nuzzled closer to Ryoga after snapping her eyes open once again. This time ryoga slid his arm around her. It shocked him at first, it felt so

natural that for a moment Ryoga hadn't realized what he had done. But then after hearing Ukyo's breathing regulate, and her soft snoring, Ryoga put

both arms around her and held her close. She felt small, petite, fragile in his arms, but he held her lightly and soon he too drifited off into a deep sleep.

HaHaHa! Yess chirstmas time made me jolly enough to write this chapter

hope you enjoyed it!

oh yeah

Disclaimer: I dont own Ranma 1/2 or the characters so dont sue me cuz you wont get anything, i'm poor

hehe


End file.
